1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a table and chair assembly, more particularly to a table and chair assembly which is detachable and can be used in different ways and readily contracted so that space can be saved efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,600 (Kuo) proposes a combined table and chair assembly providing play and storage areas for the myriad of toys, books and other assorted treasures which children are noted for collecting. Kuo shows a flat table top including 4 identical panels to cover a receiving space in the table with 2 inner folding panels pivotable lie on respective fixed panels to uncover the receiving space. It is found difficult for children to separate the folding panels from the fixed panels with fingers when trying to lift the folding panels for pivoting to cover the receiving space. Children's fingers may be accidentally snapped by the panels when laying the folding panels on the fixed panels. Also, the fixed panels extend inwardly beyond ends of the receiving space and form odd corners in the receiving space. Moreover, Kuo does not disclose a detachable structure of the table and chair assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,339,669 (Rapp) proposes foldable furniture which can be converted into a bed or combination desk and settee, or folded together into the form of a box or cabinet to occupy the least possible space. Rapp shows a desk and a settee being connected together by means of longitudinal dove-tails on outer faces of the settee engaging correspondingly shaped grooves in sides of the desk. However, the longitudinal dove-tailed engagement is frictional in sliding and children have difficulty in moving the settee to extend or contract the furniture. Moreover, the uncovered sliding dove-tails are accessible by children creating a risk of injuring children's fingers and toes when sliding.